Inutaisho's daughter
by taisholuver
Summary: Inutaisho is the most feared lord of Japan. But he adores kids! what happens he finds that he has a little daughter named Bunny? I DO NOT INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS! OC AND OOC REVIEW
1. Discovery

InuTaisho's Daughter

"Sesshomaru! InuYasha! Stop fighting and come here, I have to talk to you both!"

The brothers stopped trying to kill each other and strolled into their father's study. Lord Inu no Taisho was the most feared lord in all of Japan; he was also very kind and well respected. But, like any lord he did have one weakness, he loved kids. He'd visit the orphanage everyday and played the day away with all the little boys and girls, how he wished he could adopt them all! But he wouldn't be able to pay attention to them all and stop his two sons from fighting. Sesshomaru was 16 years old and InuYasha was 10 years old, they loved each other InuTaisho knew, but they often fought to the death for numerous of reasons. When his boys sat down he began his speech. "As you both know, I want another pup, What you don't know is that before Sesshomaru's mother died she bore me a girl, I have recently located the child and I am bringing her to live with us. Her name is Bunny, she is five years old, and she is an extraordinary girl"

"How is she extraordinary father? What can she do?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up to his full height. His father's discription of his new Imoto-san interested him. "Well, of course she is a pure-bred Inuyoukai" InuTaisho started off. He knew Bunny would interest his eldest. "But, she has special powers that no other youkai could possibly have. First, she is a InuMiko, but she can purify humans as well as demons, she is also a pyro, but her flames are more powerful and deadly than anything on this earth. She has Telekinesis, Audikinesis, She can read a person's thoughts and see into their souls, and she can fly, But when she's scared her powers desert her"

"Wow. How old is this demoness?"

"She's five"

InuYasha's voice interrupted their conversation, his voice held the whininess of a child. "Aww man! Dad I'm not going to be the youngest anymore?" asked an very angry Hanyou, mad that some rag taddered demoness was taking his place. "No InuYasha, you will not be the youngest anymore, She will be coming today and I want her to be comfortable, So you are expeacted to be nice to her. Am I understood?"

"Yes Chichi-ue" they both said

"Good, you are dimissed"

Later on that day lord InuTaisho was in his huge kitchen reading the newspaper. He was scanning the funnies when he heard the phone ring. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello lord InuTaisho this is the adoption agency, we are happy to tell you that you checked out ok and that the adoption papers have been finalized and you can come pick up your daughter, she's very excited to meet you"

"Thank you so much! I will be there in a few mintues"

"You're welcome milord. Give her a nice home, She's been through so much"

InuTaisho nodded like she could see him through the phone and hung up. He so excited! He couldn't find his keys fast enough and jump into the car. He was just about to pull off when Sesshomaru walked outside, he heard his father squeal in delight and knew what that meant, he was going to get his sister. "Father" he said, looking at InuTaisho through the window. "I want to go with you so that I can meet my younger sister"

"Ok Sess, get in"

The western heir got into the car with his father and they drove off...


	2. Bunny

Bunny sighed happily, relishing the chance of meeting her new daddy, her real daddy, the lord of the west. "We're going to miss you Bunny" her bestfriend Kiro said. Kiro had been in the orphanage longer than Bunny has, they had become instant friends and the little Inuyoukai was sad that she had to leave him. "I'll miss you too Kiro" she said, walking over to the ningen and hugging him. Kiro had short, fine ruby hair, big, emerald eyes, and a tone form. She had just finished packing her bags when a nurse came in. "Bunny, your father and brother are here"

"Ok, I'll be right out"

Bunny turned to Kiro and smiled shyly. "Come with me?" When he nodded they left, carrying her bags with them. Bunny and Kiro walked to the front to see two men playing with the other kids. Both of them had silver hair and gold eyes, but the younger looking one had two magenta stripes on each cheek, magenta stripes on his eyelids, and a blue crescent moon and the older looking one had one blue stripe on each cheek. Kiro handed Bunny her bags and she walked timidly over to the two men. The older male had to be her father, she saw a lot of herself in his spirit, and the younger must be her older brother for she also saw herself in his spirit. InuTaisho looked over and Bunny walking towards them. Sesshomaru, who had been playing with a green-hair deer youkai child, also turned to see her. The little youkai was absolutely beautiful. She had long, black, silky hair. Big, beautiful, sapphire eyes, a child form, soft, plump, pink lips, and a smile so bright that it rivaled the sun itself. When she was standing in front the two older males they saw the tears that were running down her dirtied face. "Hello sir, I'm Bunny Taisho, are you here to get me?"

"Yes I am, I am Inu no Taisho of the west and this is Sesshomaru Taisho, I'm your father and he's your big brother"

Bunny held out her hand to shake, she thought that she was too dirty to touch clean, white clothes like her brother's. Sesshomaru however, was so overwhelmed by joy that he picked the child up. "Your are absolutely goregous! Hm, you should have markings, Where are they?"

"The nurses told me to conceal them, I don't know why but she said it would keep me safe so I did"

"Oh...ok then" Sesshomaru said. '_She must be an amazing child indeed' _

Sesshomaru put Bunny down and she hugged Kiro hard, but not too hard, she would crush him if she did. "I'm going to miss you soo much Kiro! I hope you'll be fine without me"

"Don't worry Bunny, I'll be fine, I promise you that"

"Ok, I have to go now"

Kiro tightened his grip on Bunny and said, "Live a long and happy life Bunny, You deserve it more than anyone I know"

When Kiro let go tears were running down both his and Bunny's faces. Bunny was a kind, loving, caring, compassionate, empathetic, intelligent, and very powerful and beautiful. InuTaisho was suprised to see that her aura was already black in colour, he was so proud. The western lord couldn't wait to introduce her to the other lords. On the way back to the castle InuTaisho looked at Bunny through the mirror. She was absolutely goregous, but also very filthy. Her clothes as well as her face were caked with dirt and grime. Both youkai knew her scent was intoxicating, but the strong scent of musk and filth clung to her skin was so strong that they couldn't smell her scent clearly. "Sweetheart, did you...um...bathe while you were at the orphanage?" InuTaisho asked, trying not to sound like an ass. She didn't seem to mind his question at all. "No sir, there wasn't enough water or bathrooms for everyone to bathe, so we had to take turns, I would give my turns away to the more filthy people, they needed to bathe more than I did, so I gave my turns to them"

Bith youkai smiled, she was so kind and caring that she gave her bathing turns to other kids. How selfless could she really be? Sesshomaru turned in his chair to look at her. "That is very selfless Bunny, I am proud to call you younger one, you're growing on me already, don't you agree father?" he turned to look at InuTaisho. "Oh yes, She has stolen my heart already"

The little youkai smiled, letting joyous tears fall freely down her angel carved face. Finally, after years of abuse and neglect, she finally had a family, a real family that loved and cared for her...


	3. Disaster Dinner

Bunny's jaw dropped when she walked into her new bedroom. It was the most wonderful thing she ever saw in her entire life. The room walls were a deep sapphire with white stripes. The bed was king-sized with big poles with translucent blue curtains on them that complimented the bed beautifully. The covers and comforter were both sapphire in color, Bunny's favorite color ever. She looked in the corner of the huge room and saw a wardobe. It was huge, mahogany, and beautifully carved. She ran over to it, opened the doors, and screamed happily. Bunny was a girl, and like most girls, she loved clothes. There were beautiful kimonos with colors of blue, green, pink, red, black, and so many more. There were also lots of nakamas and fighting gear. She closed the doors and looked over to the wall beside her wardobe and her eyes lit up. There she saw Weapons, Swords, Daggers, Bladed fans, Shurikens, and poison tipped whips. InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha watched look around. InuYasha didn't like her at all, he stole his place as youngest so now his father won't pay any attention to him now; He was quickly starting to hate his younger sister. Now here they were, watching her look through he room, smiling(InuYasha fake smiling). They watched her walk into the bathroom and smile. The bathroom was huge. It was pearly white with a built-in waterfall and hot spring. Bunny walked back out and smiled at her new family. She felt the waves of hatred coming off her hanyou brother, but she did her very to ignore it, though it was knawing at her something fierce. "Thank you all so much, I love this room, you didn't have to do this for me, if you'll please excuse me, I'll get cleaned up now"

They nodded and left, leaving Bunny alone in her new fancy room. She striped out of her filthy clothes, picked out a white nakama with black swirls decorating it, walked into the bathroom, and stepped into the warm water. Bunny sighed contently, the water was fanatastic and she was finally able to rid herself of the horrible stench that clung to her soft skin and hair. She took the body wash and lathered her skin thoroughly; She then thoroughly rinsed herself then smelt her now clean skin. Finally! She could smell her own scent clearly. Passion fruit mixed with narciusss blooms. She then grabbed some shampoo and lathered her goregous black locks. After rinsing her now damp but clean hair she stepped back into the waterfall, letting the flowing water cleanse her body of any excess soap. When all the soap was gone she stepped out of the waterfall and out of the bathroom. She wrapped her long damp hair in a soft towel, dried her skin, and grabbed her nakama. Just as she finished wrapping the soft material around her body she heard a knock at her door. The youkai opened the door and InuTaisho stood on the other side. "Hey sweetie-" InuTaisho was caught off guard by her scent. Now that he could smell it clearly, it was simply intoxicating. "Um...it's time for dinner, I wanted to escort you to the dinning hall, since it's your first night here and you haven't had a tour of the house yet" Bunny nodded, unwrapped the towel from her hair, and stepped out of her room. Grabbing her father's outstretched hand; they made their way to their destination. As they were walking Bunny looked at the walls. There were pictures of her father, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, A human woman, and a demon woman. The demon woman was beautiful; She had long, silky, silver hair, big, amazing, golden eyes, curvy form, and a beautiful smile. Bunny stopped in her tracks, making InuTaisho stop as well. The little youkai pointed at the picture. "She's beautiful" Bunny breathe. InuTaisho looked at the picture and smiled, he picked Bunny up so she could get a better picture. "Yes, that is you and Sesshomaru's Okka-san, Mira; She was the most beautiful demoness I ever saw, she was nice, I loved her with my heart and soul, but unfortunately she met an untimely death, but not before she had you musume, she would have loved you so much"

Bunny smiled. Her mother was indeed beautiful, but something was bothering her. "Father? who is the ningen woman?" InuTaisho looked at the picture next to Mira's. "That's Izayoi, InuYasha's mother, she was alo very nice, but as nice as Mira, and not half as beautiful, But she did have InuYasha, that's all I really wanted, but I stayed with her until she passed on"

Bunny nodded thoughtfully then remembered. "Oh! Otou-san put me down, I have to show you something!"

"Ok Musume"

InuTaisho squeezed his pup lightly before setting her back down. He kneeled so that he was eye level with her. Bunny closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon the concealment spell broke and her markings appeared, she heard InuTaisho gasp so she opened her eyes. Her markings were exotic, and very rare to have. Upon each of her cheeks adorned one orange stripe, adorning her forehead was a three-leafed flame, A blazing flame ran up her right arm, and another one ran up her left leg. She looked even more beautiful with her markings. Her eyes were a blazing orange... wait orange? But her eyes were sapphire. "Bunny...isn't your eye color sapphire?"

"Yes but my eyes change color with my mood"

"Oh, what does orange symbolize?"

"My eyes turn orange when I'm anixous, When I revealed these markings to my last foster parents they beat me and sent me back to the orphanage, Are you going to do the same daddy?"

"Of course not!" his inner Inu growled at the obscene thought. "Bunny do you know what these markings mean?"

She nodded. "The elemental God of fire is in love with me, So he placed his mark on me, so I have the power of fire and big fluffy wings! I see him in my dreams, in fact, he gave me this locket" she flicked the necklace that hung on her neck. "All I have to do is grab the charm and think of him and he'll appear!"

"Oh ok, I would love to meet him"

"He's beautiful!"

The youkai father smiled, took Bunny's hand, and led her the rest of the way. When they got close he stopped. "Sweetie, I want you to conceal your arua and markings, I would hate for your brothers to find out that you could beat them with one tied behind your back" Bunny giggled at her father's terminology of her strength and did as she was told. They walked into the room and there sat InuYasha and Sesshomaru, glaring at each other from across the table. They wanted to kill each other right there, but knew what they're father would do to them if they so much as got up menacingly. Bunny giggled again and her father smiled at her, if she thought this was funny then she was going to be in a world of laughter. The thought actually made him smile, she needed to laugh and giggle more often. They headed over to the table when InuYasha turned his icy glare on Bunny, causing the younger one to stop dead in her tracks. The hanyou hated Bunny, but didn't show it around his father. InuTaisho turned and looked at her. "Come on Bunny, there is plenty to eat" he was too busy trying to get her to come over to notice InuYasha. "How is your stay here so far Bunny?" InuYasha asked her, but his glare said something completely different. And the poor little girl had to hear all of it. She didn't hear a word he said through his mouth. "_You stupid, ugly whore" _his mind said to her. "_You're nothing but a home-recking demoness who causes problems everywhere you go. Why don't you just do the world a favor and die!" _Bunny didn't understand. Why was being so mean to her? She hadn't been there a day and already he was being mean; What the fuck man? The hanyou smiled at their father, who seemed not to have noticed the coldness in his voice towards Bunny, smiled back. Bunny turned and ran from the room. She heard her father call after her and his feet as he took off after her. InuTaisho didn't understand, his pup was fine at first and then she just ran away from them, what happened? '_Maybe she's just shy' _Yeah, that had to be it, she was shy. "_DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT?_" His inner Inu asked, enraged. "_DID_ _YOU NOT NOTICE THE CONVERSATION THAT ON BETWEEN BUNNY AND INUYASHA?" _

"Yes, but all he asked her was-"

"I do not believe that you _really _noticed the conversation, did you not notice how cold he spoke to her? Did you not notice the color drain from her right before she ran? Did you not see the fear in her eyes? He was hurting her! And you didn't notice any of it!"

InuTaisho had no idea what his inner Inu was talking about. He growled in fustration because of it; He would just have to ask his little one; As soon as he caught her. Bunny ran and ran, she didn't know whaere she was going but she had to get away from InuYasha's hate. Her eyes were tightly shut to keep herself from crying. She felt for a door, finding one, she pushed it open. She immediately felt the cold night air of outside. Her inner Inu was telling her to turn back, that her Otou-san would handle it. "But he didn't notice anything, InuYasha could easily deny it, say that I was just shy and mistook his _innocent little question _for him being cold to me!"

_"Otou-san may not have noticed, but his inner Inu did, and he's mad. At InuYasha I mean, he understands why you ran, he knows that we've been through this numerous of times and that we know hate when we see it, and when we came here, we had already made up our mind that we were going to run if the same thing happened again, Go back Bunny, Otou-san will take care of it"_

Tears were streaming down Bunny's beautiful face. She was so tired of the hate and abuse. She just wanted to get away from it all. She hit something, hard; the little youkai fell to the ground. She rubbed her face irritably and looked to see a red eyed fox demon staring menacingly at her. "I-I-I'm V-v-v-very S-sorry S-sir, I-I-I-I D-didn't S-see Y-y-you"

"Really now?" Asked the demon, his eyes boring into her. "Well it looks like you can see me very clearly now can't you?" The evil demon's hands shot forward and grabbed Bunny's nakama. The demoness started shaking, she had ran into the forest, where demons like this one had a very strong tendency to sexually abuse little demon girls like her. "Hmmm... I have an idea, let's have some fun huh?"

The fox man ripped Bunny's nakama off, revealing her child-like body. "I can already tell you're going to be a curvy little thing"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bunny screamed and tried to run, the youkai grabbed her by her hair. He threw her down and got on top of her, and pinned her to the ground. InuTaisho burst outside; He knew his pup was in trouble, he could sense her panic rising dramatically. He tore through the forest, following her scent, he ran until he saw his pup being held down by some foolish fox demon. She was struggling viciously and he was steady beating her. "Your scent is simply intoxicating, I'm going to love ravishing you young pup" InuTaisho heard the fox say. The daiyoukai's inner Inu roared in rage; InuTaisho closed his eyes and changed into his true form then took off to protect his only daughter. InuTaisho's true form was absolutely goregous. His fur was soft, fluffy, and white, his eyes were huge and gold(Though not in this particular moment, his eyes are red because he's in bloodlust mode), but all in all he was adorable, never taken seriously until his sharp canine teeth tore through some unfortunate demon's stomach; And tonight's victum would be that damn foolish fox. The great dog was huge, towering over the entire forest. He roared again, catching the attention of his pup and her assaulter. Bunny was struggling hard, desperately trying to get away from the demon that was trying to hurt her. She never meant to stray this far away, she wanted to go to the garden and cry awhile. She grunted as he sliced her arm with his claws. "STOP STRUGGLING YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shouted, hitting her again. Bunny was in too much pain to struggle any farther. The fox demon had sliced her skin in so many different places, and she was not only causing herself pain but it was making her lose a lot more blood than she attended. She had brought her struggling to a point where she wouldn't lose anymore blood when she heard someone roar. The roar brought tears of joy to her eyes, she didn't want to seem weak in front of her father, so she struggled viciously again. InuTaisho saw her, she was bleeding and had deep cuts in many different places; But she was still fighting for her innocence. The great dog grabbed the fox and tore him him to shreds, when he was finished killing the bastard who tried to molest his daughter he looked over to see her on the ground, unconscious. He whined his sorrow, changed back into his human form, picked his pup up bridal style, and walked back to his castle. The daiyoukai was enraged beyond his boilong point. This was all InuYasha's fault! If he hadn't been so cold to her, none of this would have happened. He was definitely going to teach his pup a lesson about being an older brother. When he walked back into the house both Sesshomaru and InuYasha were waiting. They both saw Bunny and gasped, Sesshomaru ran over to the pair to get a closer look at his sister, he took one look at her and cried out in horror. "WHAT DID SHE DO?" Sesshomaru shouted, grabbing thesmall child from his father. He cradle her to his chest, fell to his knees, and cried. InuTaisho let the tears run freely as he kneeled and hugged his son, trying unsuccessfully to comfort him. "Bunny ran blindly into the forest... she bumped into a fox demon... and he tried to..to..." his overwhelming sadness got the best of him and he burst into tears. InuYasha stood there, frozen, trying to comprehend what had just happened. This was all his fault; he didn't even take the time to get to know her, he was just as mean as all the other youkai were to him. He walked over to the crying pair and looked at his sister. She was so beat up and bloodied, if not for him, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Tears welled up in the hanyou's eyes and he put his head down, his little dog ears dropping down. InuTaisho watched his son walk over to them, and barely resisted the urge to punch him, as much as he deserved it. Instead, he pulled InuYasha into a tight embrace, letting him cry into his arms. "I'm so sorry... I didn't... mean... for her... to get... hurt"

"I know pup... listen to me now... I need you to... run her a warm bath... in my room ok?"

"...ok..."

"Good, Sesshomaru, you get some herb soap for her"

"Of course... father, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to someone"

"Yes father"

They all went away from their father and younger sister. InuTaisho grabbed the locket that adorned Bunny's neck, closed his eyes, and thought of the fire God. He opened his eyes when heard someone sobbing. He saw a man, holding his pup, crying as he cradled her to his chest. "You are the fire God I presume?"

The man looked up at him. He was indeed beautiful; the God had long, black, silky hair, emerald eyes, a muscular form, and soft-looking, pink lips. InuTaisho narrowed his eyes at the God, making him quiver. "I suppose you know why I have summoned you?"

"Yes, you want to know why I was not there to help Bunny, and you want to know if I truly love her. I love your pup with my heart and soul, but I can not interfere with her life, my brothers know I've tried, they had to lock me in my room and place spells over it in order to keep me in my room, if I interfere with my love's life she will die"

"And what age do you need her to be?"

"Eighteen, then will she stop aging and become immortal, that is when I can take her into the sky with me and claim her, until then, there is nothing I can do, but I can visit her whenever I please"

"Ok then, can you at least help me to help her recover?"

"Ok"

"Good, but before I even let you keep holding my daughter, I don't care if you're a God, I'll still rip your fucking eyeballs out, I need to know her name"

"My name is InuSheeko"

InuTaisho nodded and let InuSheeko pick his little girl up, they made their way to his room but they stopped at her room so InuTaisho could pick out a new nakama. "These are all her favorite colors" InuSheeko noted.

"Yeah, she told me when I went to visit her one day" InuTaisho responded.

He picked out a white nakama, and they went into InuTaisho's room. When they walked in they saw InuYasha and Sesdhomaru sitting on their father's bed. InuTaisho could tell that they had been crying, they looked up and bowed to the youkai holding their sister. "Excuse me great lord of fire, how do you know my sister?" Sesshomaru asked protectively. InuSheeko smiled at them, or at least tried to. "Your sister is my future mate". Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide in anger, but he nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. It was InuYasha who voiced his thoughts. "IF YOU'RE BUNNY'S FUTURE MATE THEN DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER! I'M SURE YOU COULD HAVE BURNED THE BASTARD WITH A FIERY COMET OR SOMETHING!"

"I can not interfere with your sister's life. If I did 'burn him with a fiery comet or something' she would die, is that something you want?"

"No, but why are you helping now?"

"I can help with the aftermath of her hurt, but not during or before, and I cannot warn her of what is to come, she'll die"

"Oh"

InuSheeko nodded and took Bunny into the bathroom. He gently unwrapped his tail from around her and placed her fragile body into the tub. "I must go now; I shall come back tomorrow and see how she's doing"

"Ok, thank you for the help you did provide"

"You are welcome"

InuTaisho washed the blood off his daughter's body; the tears were running down his angelic face. If only he would have noticed InuYasha's misbehavior sooner, he could have disciplined him and stopped his pup from getting hurt. He washed all of Bunny's cuts and her hair; he put her in her nakama and wrapped a towel around her head to dry her damp hair. He carried her back into the main part of his room and smiled. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were in his bed, sound alsleep. Sesshomaru held his otouto in a tight embrace, and they had left enough room for him and Bunny. So with a shrug, he laid Bunny beside Sesshomaru, changed into some PJ's, and joined his childern. He had just relaxed when he heard someone speak. "Thank you for saving me Daddy, I love you"- Bunny. She kissed her father's cheek and climbed on top of him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling the covers over the five of them he fell asleep with his youngest on top of him... Bunny woke up around 5am; she always did this to check on her friends in the orphanage, now she did it to check on her family. She didn;t have to move far, since everyone was already in the bed. She moved over to Sesshomaru and nuzzled his cheek. He chuckled and patted her head. "I'm alright little one" he said tiredly. Bunny nodded and and moved on to InuYasha. She nuzzled his face; he groaned and patted her head too. "I'm ok too, I promise" Bunny nodded again and went back to her father. She nuzzled his cheek and he sighed contently, pushing her head back to his chest she listened to his heart beat. Listening to her father's heart beat was enough to lull her back to sleep.


	4. Misinterpretation

_~Bunny's Dream~_

_Bunny walked outside to find her father and brothers sitting in a circle. They were talking and laughing; she smiled and started to walk over to them. However, when she was within ear shot she stopped dead in her tracks. "Does she really think we love her?" her Otou-san asked. "If she does then she's dumber than I thought" Sesshomaru added. "Yeah" InuYasha chimed in. "Who could love a freak like her?" they laughed again. Bunny felt her heart being ripped out as she turned to go back into the house, instead she found InuSheeko blocking her path. He smiled coldly at her, making her shiver in response. "Do you really think that I, InuSheeko, God of fire, would fall for a freak like you? You're not worth the dirt beneath my feet". Bunny nodded miserably and put her head down. How could she be so stupid as to think that anyone would ever love her? She was a stupid, ugly, worthless demoness who deserved to die. InuSheeko grabbed her and turned her around to listen to her family talk about her. "Feh, she's just a stupid, ugly bitch who isn't worth the dirt beneath our feet" InuYasha said._

_"Oh, and why would InuSheeko love her? Why would he love anything about her? She's a worthless slut whose only smart enough to lie on her back" Sesshomaru jeered. They all laughed, including InuSheeko. That was it; she had heard enough of their insults. She broke loose from InuSheeko and ran into the forest. They hated her, even InuSheeko hated her and she was too dumb to see it. She closed her eyes and ran blindly into the forest; she just wanted to get away from it all. Bunny ran until she felt herself slip, she had ran off of a cliff, and now she was falling to her death..._

_~End~_

Bunny's eyes shot open and she screamed, waking everyone up. "What's wrong pup?" InuTaisho asked, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. Bunny turned her now black/red eyes on them. She knew it, he was just tricking her because he wanted something; they all wanted something from her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted viciously, ripping herself from her father's grasp she ran from his room to her room. Running inside she slammed the door and locked it, she put a barrier around the door to keep the 'liars' out of her room. "YOU LYING BASTARD!" Bunny shouted at InuSheeko, knowing that he was listening; he always listened when she talked to him. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! TRY YOUR FASLE PASSION ON SOMEONE ELSE!" she then jumped on her bed, closed the curtains, put her head in the pillow, and cried her heart out. InuSheeko was in the sky watching his soon-to-be mate cry. Tears were pouring down his angelic face; he sobbed and fell to his knees. What did he do? Why was she being this way? Mira, the wind God, Pira, the earth God, and Gira, the water God, coul hear their brother's sobs. They looked at each other with a growing concern. "Why is he crying like that?" Mira asked.

"It has to be Bunny, but she has never made him cry before; Every since he fell for her he has been so happy, what happened?"

"Well whatever the case may be, we have to fix this" added Gira. The three Gods nodded. "Ok, Mira, you go see why InuSheeko is crying and we'll go check on Bunny"

The wind god nodded and walked into InuSheeko's room. His brother was truly beautiful; he was sitting on his bed, sobbing into his hands. Mira walked over to the fire god and sat down beside him. Putting an arm around his brother he brought him close. "What's wrong Sheeko? You sound so upset, is it Bunny?"

"I don't know what I did to make her so angry with me, I watched her sleep to make sure she was ok; she woke up screaming, she told her father to leave her alone and ran into her room" InuSheeko started sobbing again. "She... she called me a lying bastard... she said that she hated me and that she... she never wanted to see me again... she told me to try my false passion on someone else! What did I do Mira? _Tell me, _What did I do?"... Bunny was crying when she heard two sets of wings cease their flapping. She then felt a hand gently stroke her hair. "_How... did you... get in here?" _She hissed viciously. "You cannot keep us out of your room little sister-in-law" Gira said smiling. Bunny shot up and peered into the eyes of Pira and Gira, the earth and water Gods. "YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM OR I WILL DEEP FRY YOU BOTH!" Bunny screeched. Pira sighed and sat on the other side of her bed. "InuSheeko is sobbing, and so are you, what happened?"

"I had a dream, that's what happened"

Both Gira and Pira pondered on this. _'Her dreams always have meaning to them' _They remembered InuSheeko telling them this one day. "Well, what was your dream about?" Gira asked as he pulled the crying youkai onto his lap. Bunny told them her dream, sobbing when she got to InuSheeko's part, and how he said those hurtful things to her. When she was finished they thought about it. Then Pira, receiving revealation, spoke. "Bunny, you have your dream all wrong, You see; InuYasha, Sesshomaru, InuTaisho, and InuSheeko symbolized the hate you had to go through all your life, and your falling to your death symbolized that part of your life dying, you will never have to go through that again. Your family loves you, InuSheeko loves you, and we love you. You'll never be hurt emotionally again"

Bunny thought about what Pira said. It made so much sense. The little youkai sighed, she felt so stupid! Because of her stupidity she had not only hurt her father's feelings, but she also hurt InuSheeko. "I'm sorry, I should have asked Otou-san about my dream, not immediately assume, I am so stupid!"

"You're not stupid; you've just been hurt too many times. So it's just hard for you to trust people again"

Bunny nodded and looked up, hoping InuSheeko was still listening. "I'm sorry InuSheeko, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I meant absolutely nothing I said, I was just so upset that-"

Bunny gasped when InuSheeko appeared out of nowhere and hugged her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his form as far as they would go. She kissed his cheek and he smiled, "I'm sorry InuSheeko"

"Stop apologizing already, I forgive you"

Bunny nodded and hugged him again, but then all too soon she let go, put her barrier down, and ran out of her room. She ran into her father's room and jumped on his lap. InuTaisho smiled, wiped his eyes, and hugged her. "Why did you pulled away from me?"

"Because I had a dream and it made me angry with you"

"A dream?"

"Yes, every dream I have has a meaning to it, whether good or bad"

"Oh, and you had a good dream but you thought it was bad?"

Bunny told the trio what happened in her dream. "I would never say those things about you musume! And I'm quite sure that your brothers wouldn't either, or InuSheeko"

"Yeah, I know that now"

"Ok good, so... you want some breakfest?"

"Do I!"

InuTaisho chuckled fondly at his pup, stroking her face he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen so that they could eat breakfest.


	5. Introduction

~Three weeks later~

Bunny was so excited, as was her family; today was the day that they presented her to the other lords. It was almost time, they had just started arriving, and Bunny still didn't what to wear. Thank goodness InuSheeko and the other Gods were there to help her. "You should try something different, all I see you in is black and orange kimonos, wear something that will make you really pop!" InuSheeko advised, pulling something out of his kimono and handing it to her. It was a beautiful pink kimono with pearly white flames swirling around it, the hakama was white, and the obi was pink. Bunny thought it was the most beautifully designed kimono she had ever seen. She never knew kimonos could be so pretty. The little youkai smiled, slipped it on, and let the Gods help her. They tied the obi on her fragile little body. Then pulled her hair into a messy bun, adding pink diamond studded pins to hold it, and then they gave her pink geta with white flames decorating it, and led her to her full body mirror. "Oh my gosh I look amazing!" Bunny happily exclaimed. Looking at their finished product, her sapphire/orange eyes sparkling. "Yes, this is how you will dress when you come to live with us"

"Wow, I hope I'll be beautiful when I grow up"

"You will" InuSheeko said lovingly. "Trust me"

"I do" Bunny said lovingly.

The God smiled and kissed her cheek. He made sure that the locket she poessessed was clearly visible. Then he gave her bladed fans, daggers, swords, and whips; and sent her downstairs. "Wow" InuTaisho said as Bunny descended down the stairs. "Pup you look amazing". InuTaisho was dressed in a black tuxedo with a rose to decorated it. His hair was in his usual neat ponytail and his tail rested contently on his left shoulder. Bunny walked down the last step and up to her father and brothers. "Are the lords here yet? I want to get this over with as soon as possible"

"Yes the lords are here and they are dying to meet you, shall we join them?"

Bunny smiled and took her father's outstretched hand. "Yes" she said then the trio walked into the grand hall. Bunny heard gasps as she and her family strolled into the room. She was indeed beautiful, but her markings and aura were also clearly visible, and they could smell her scent clearly. The lords were amazed, InuTaisho's pup was beautiful, powerful, and her scent was intoxicating. They watched her as she walked with her family. They were all so beautiful, the only thing that tainted their beauty was that hanyou, and even he was goregous! Still, a half-breed mongrel like him had no place in the western palace. Bunny felt their hate for InuYasha, he felt it too; Bunny watched him shudder under their hateful stare. Seeing this, Bunny smiled at her father and walked to InuYasha's side. She smiled at him then took his hand, making the little hanyou smile. Ever since that day Bunny got hurt InuYasha started to spend more time with her, and in the short time they had been hanging out he had grown to love her. "Thanks Bunny" he said, tightening his grip on her hand. "You're welcome InuYasha, I know how you feel, being hated because you're different. I don't hate you InuYasha, you're my brother; I love you no matter what you do" Before InuYasha could speak their father spoke to the lords. "Good evening my colleagues, we welcome you all to the western palace. You all know my eldest Sesshomaru" He motioned to Sesshomaru, who waved. "My second eldest, InuYasha" He motioned to InuYasha, who also waved. Her father then motioned for Bunny to stand beside him; she walked over to her father and looked around. There were three men, the lords Bunny presumed. Three ladies who sat beside them, their mates, and nine pups, three were Sesshomaru's age, and the other six were InuYasha's age. Bunny presumed that they were their pups. They were staring at her intensely, like they could see into her soul. But she knew they couldn't, only she poessed that power. "This is my youngest, Bunny" He put his hand on her head, and she smiled shyly. "As you can very well see, she is an exotic looking girl. She is also quite powerful, I cannot inform you all as to what her capabilities are, but she will certainly show you, won't you baby girl?" At that he looked at her and smiled. Bunny smiled and nodded then bowed. "I will not disappoint you father"

"I'm sure you won't"

The trio walked off the platform, leaving Bunny alone to show off her skills. She took a deep breath and produced her whip. Doing a graceful twirl she leapt into the air just as a huge blast came hurtling towards her. In one quick movement the blast was gone. She landed gracefully then discarded her whip. Just then a shadow clone of her father came towards her with a speed that would have blurred human eyes, but Bunny was no human. She stepped out of fake InuTaisho's way, grabbed his shirt, and slung him down. She then proceeded to shove her little hand into his mouth, and sent into a fiery blast that the fried the clone from the inside out. Bunny rose and wiped tears that ran from her face. She knew that the real InuTaisho was fine; in fact, she could see him sitting next to one of the lords, watching her with love in his eyes. Although he was okay, she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her father. InuTaisho saw this and smiled, he knew why his musume was weeping; it hurt her heart to even harm his clone. He rose and strolled over to her, wrapping his arms around her he picked her up and cradled her. "It's ok pup" he said kissing her cheek. "I'm alright" then he raised his voice so all could hear. "What you have witnessed was only a fragment of her power, I hope that one day you will see all of it" and with that, he and Bunny strolled off the platform and took her to meet the lords. As they were passing she saw InuYasha laughing with the six pups that were his age, he looked like the popular one, since they were crowding around him. She smiled, at least some demons were considerate; he's really nice if you get to know him real well. Her father led her to one of the lords and made introductions. "Lord Kiba, this is my pup. Princess Bunny Ayame Taisho, Bunny, this is a good friend of mine, Lord Kiba of the east". Bunny looked up and stared. Lord Kiba had long, silky, orange hair. His eyes were a blazing yellow, he had a muscular form( Though not as much as InuSheeko, he wasn't handsome like him either), and had thin, pink lips. "Hello Bunny" he said kindly. He didn't have a deep voice like InuSheeko. InuSheeko's voice was rich and deep and lyrical and it sent thrills down her spine to hear it. "Hello Lord Kiba, it's a pleasure to meet you" Bunny said extending her hand. He took her little hand and shook it gently. Bunny smiled pleasantly and turned to leave when he spoke again. "What's this?" he asked, kneeling so that he was eye level with her. He grabbed her locket and gently lifted it so that he could get a better look. His eyes widened considerably and he stood up. "So, the great fire God InuSheeko is in love with you?"

"Yes sir, and I with him"

Kiba smiled lovingly at her; no child has ever done this to him before, except for his own kids. He had just met the girl and already she started growing on him. "I am quite sure that you are young one; how old are you?"

"I'm five summers olds sir"

"What an adorable little girl! She looks just like Mira"

At that InuTaisho smiled sadly, after Mira passed on he never loved again, he couldn't. Of course he was with Izayoi until she passed, but he didn't really love her. he _liked _her well enough, but love? No. Bunny turned and saw her dad crying, she knew why. She excused herself from Lord Kiba's presence and walked out of the room. The little youkai walked outside and grabbed the locket... Something soft and plush rubbed against her arms, keeping her warm. Bunny smiled and opened her eyes, peering into her love's emerald eyes. "Hello love" she cooed to him, stroking his sapphire wings with her little fingers. InuSheeko threw his head back and moaned, loving the feel of his love's touch. "InuSheeko, daddy's crying about mommy and I don't him to feel alone anymore-"

"You want me to revive your mother for you?"

"No, Otou-san said she lived her life, maybe you could just send her down to talk to him?"

"Of course love, but I won't send her in the way you think ok?"

"Ok"

The god smiled and kneeled, hugging her lovingly. "I love you Bunny"

"I love you too InuSheeko... Can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course"

"How is Kiro doing? I haven't seen him in such a long while"

"Kiro is well, better actually, he got adopted by a noble man whose wife is barren"

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for him!"

"Me too love..."

"What's wrong?"

Inusheeko turned away from Bunny. She could never know that he was jealous of that Kiro boy. He got to spend his entire life with Bunny, he also fell for her, which was unacceptable. The fire god felt something climbing on him. He smiled. His love would climb up his body and sit in his shoulders when he turned from her. That same hand stroked his face. "Tell me"

"It's just a little jealousy, nothing serious"

"Jealousy? Over Kiro..."

"...Yeah..."

Bunny giggled cutely, her god, jealous over her bestfriend? wow. "Inusheeko" Bunny cooed as she gently caressed his long, silky, raven tresses. "Don't worry, no one can steal my heart from you". Inusheeko smiled proudly, he was the only one...

"Bunny?" a voice called to her, they turned to see that it was Sesshomaru. "Father says to come in, the guest are leaving and it's time to go to bed"

"Ok! I'm coming!"

Sesshomaru withdrew and Bunny turned to her love. "I have to go"

"I know, I'll see you in your dreams"

"Ok" Bunny yawned. It had been a long day for the five year old. "Night Sheeko"

"Night Bunny"

InuSheeko disappered and Bunny walked back into the castle. The guest had all left and she made her way to her room. Once inside Bunny took off her new kimono and placed it in the wardobe. She washed, put on a white nakama, got in her canopy bed, and drifted off to a fanastic sleep...


	6. Kidnapped

Bunny yawned as she awoke the next morning. It was a bright, sunny day, and the child thought that it would be nice to go outside and play. She hopped out of bed, took a quick shower, dressed herself, and walked out. She wore a white kimono with red roses decorating it. Her hair was in a neat poytail like her father, and red geta. Bunny saw Inuyasha a few paces ahead of her and she giggled cutely, running over to him. "Aniki-san! Would you like to go outside and play with me?" she asked sweetly, tugging on his sleeve. Inuyasha turned to her and smiled, hugging his sister tightly. "Sure! Let's play hide and go-seek" Bunny nodded and they ran outside playing. Meanwhile, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were sitting in the living room talking. "Dad, I need some advice"

"About what son?"

" Well, it's about my girlfriend..."

"Use a condom, close the door, get the right pack, and don't slip up"

"That was not what I was going to ask you!"

"Oh... Sorr-"

"DAD!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran inside and up to the two youkai. Inutaisho told one look at his son and pulled him to his chest. He was sobbing and had a hand print across his face. "B-B-BUNNY WAS TAKEN!" both demons stood at that. "WHAT! HOW?!" Inuyasha took a deep breath and started. "Bunny and I were playing hide and seek and she was hiding. I was trying to find her when she came running to me. I tried to protect her but he hit me and took her away!" Inutaisho's inner demon roared in rage and he turned to the eldest of his childern. "Go call an emergency meeting with all the lords, tell them that it's a very serious situation" Sesshomaru nodded and ran to the phone while Inutaisho hopped up the stairs. He ran into his room and adorned his armor. He also grabbed all three of his swords and ran back down. Sesshomaru always kept his sword at hand so he was ready. Inuyasha was shooed into his room with the instruction to stay put. When the other lords arrived Inutaisho began. "Bunny's been kidnapped" the other lords gasped, then growled their unapproval. "This is an outrage!" Lord Kiba shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "I say that we find the bastard and cut his fucking head off! Kidnapping your pup like that!" Inutaisho and the other lords nodded, it sounded like a great idea to their inner demons, but they had to think rationally. Lord Ryuukotsusei of the north stood among the shouting lords, him and Inutaisho had been bestfriends since kidnergarden so he knew what he was capable of. "Everyone calm down! Inutaisho, yes this is a very serious situation but it is also a delicate one. We all want your daughter back but we must go about it the right way. Remember when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were kidnapped? We had to go about that the right and it's the same with this one. Now your daughter is smart, I know she left traces of something of hers to let you know where she is, now all we have to do is look for the clues, find her, kill the bastards, and take her home..." he advised wisely. Everyone nodded and Sesshomaru shook his head. He was standing with the other heirs. Tears streamed down his face. "That's my sister..." he said and anger overwhelmed him. Inutaisho walked over and hugged his son, stroking his hairline gently. "We'll get her back Sesshomaru... I promise that we'll get her back..."

"Dad I'm telling you right now I'm killing everyone that stands in my way..."

Inutaisho nodded and they walked outside, as calm as they could be, which wasn't much...


	7. Finding the clues

"Inutaisho! Look!" Lord Yama of the south shouted, pointing to a piece of torn kimono. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and the others ran over to where Yama was. The western lord kneeled and picked up the piece of clothing. It was white with a single red rose. "This is Bunny's kimono! They went this way!" the lords and heirs ran in that direction. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru in the lead, Ryuukotsusei and his son Ryuu in the middle, and the other four covering the rear. They ran, following her Bunny's scent to a crossroads. Inutaisho growled in frustration and Sesshomaru punched a nearby tree, uprooting it and sending it flying. Suddenly they heard Bunny scream from the left trail. Meanwhile, Pira, Gira, and Mira held Inusheeko down. He was going insane. Tears streamed down his face, fire shot from his eyes, hands, and mouth, and he was growing angrier by the mintue. "GET OFF ME! LET ME KILL THEM!" he yelled fiercely and he threw all three Gods off. "INUSHEEKO NO!" they screamed and tackled him again. "REMEMBER SHE'LL DIE IF YOU INTERFERE!" Inusheeko roared in rage and brust into tears. He looked down at the little beauty and clutched the matching locket he had, closing his eyes. "One day soon I promise... I'll murder everyone who's hurt you... Except for Inuyasha cause he righted that wrong..". Inutaisho turned and ran in the direction his baby's scream came from, everyone following. Another five feet and a demon wolf jumped from the tree and smiled. "They went that way, If you keep going straight you'll run into a trap" Inutaisho nodded and went right, charging to save his daughter. A father's rage was strong and percise. As was the rage of a brother, if they wanted someone dead, that person was going to die. As they were racing to their unknown destination Inutaisho stopped, seeing a tree that was covered in blood, a gallon to be exact. The other lords stopped and gaped at the scene. Sesshomaru gripped his hair and the other heirs shook their heads, putting it down. Inutaisho trembled as he walked toward it, his vision blurred a bit. When he got to the tree the scent of passion fruit mixed with Narcissus blooms came to his nose and he fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. Sesshomaru ran over and smelled the blood then fell to his knees, pulling his hair. The other lords and heirs ran over and picked the two up. "She's not dead Taisho! She's not dead..." Inutaisho got up shaking his head. "Them fuckers are dead..." he murmured and inhaled Bunny's scent deeply and sniffed then took off towards a cottage house off in the distance...


	8. Torment

Bunny screamed as the knife in her side was turned. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed a bit. Bunny was in a little cottage hanging from chains attached to hooks. She had mutliple blue and blacks marks and she also had cuts and stable wounds all over. Tears streamed down Bunny's face, she was hanging from the roof, beaten and brusied, hoping that death would come like a whisper and take her from this hell. Her captor growled and slapped her hard in the face and she took blow, emotionlessly. The little girl had lost hope long ago, she knew that she was going to die, and soon. "You rejected my love Bunny..." Kiro said as he punched her in the jaw. Bunny looked into his dead green eyes emotionlessly and spit blood in his face. Kiro growled and stabbed her repeatedly, tears running down his face as he did so. Bunny's vision blurred and she shook her head, clearing it. If she was going to die she was going to face it head on. Kiro growled and started hitting and stabbing her. "DIE YOU REJECTING BITCH!" and blood ran down Bunny's mouth as she took her last breath... A roar of absolute rage sounded as something blasted the door out. Her father, brother, and the other lords and heirs burst in. Inutaisho saw his baby and roared in rage, wind whipping around angrily. There were two adults and one kid with a bloody knife standing in front of his child. Inutaisho gasped in realization. It was Kiro! Bunny's best friend. He shrugged, Inutaisho didn't give a fuck child or adult fuck with his kids and get your ass beat. The father charged forward and socked one adult in the jaw and dragged her country ass outside. All they heard was her scream being cut off abruptly. Inutaisho walked back in, his claws covered in blood, his eyes red. Everyone stood out of the lord's way as he grabbed the other adult and pulled him outside. Inutaisho was in his blood lust mode, but he was still a father, and he didn't want his childern seeing him like this. Everyone in the room stood frozen as Inutaisho walked back in, eyes zoned on Kiro, who panicked. He looked up at Bunny, who's eyes had dulled completely, her skin had grown cold. Kiro looked back to Inutaisho who was trembling, counting down. "5...4...3...2..." Kiro saw Bunny's body go limp and the light in her eyes faded. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru roared in fury and Kiro backed into a corner fearfully. Sesshomaru walked towards the boy, his claws extended, dripping acid. "Don't cower now you fake ass motherfucker..." he growled and Kiro's heart pounded in his chest. He looked to the knife in his hand and pressed to his own throat. Suddenly Inusheeko appeared. Tears streamed down his face and his ruby eyes zoned in on the boy. "I KNEW YOU WERE FAKE!" he screamed and charged to kill the boy. Kiro dragged the knife across his throat. That stopped Inusheeko in his tracks and quailed his anger. Everyone's jaws dropped as Kiro dropped to the floor, dead as a doornail. Inutaisho shrugged, he killed Bunny, fuck him. Their anger subsided and Inutaisho cried as he gently took his baby off the chains and held her tightly. He growled at everyone who dare to come near them. Inutaisho got up and walked out of the cottage, everyone following behind him mournfully...


	9. She breathes again!

Inutaisho carried his bloodied, beaten, dead daughter in his arms as he dragged his feet and treked back to his palace. Tears streamed down the depressed demon's face as he walked on, beginning to sob horribly. Sesshomaru kept his head down as he and the others walked five paces behind Inutaisho. The older was sobbing terribly, he didn't know how to handle a losslike this anymore. He hadn't felt pain like this he lost his mother, and he was just starting to recover from it. Sesshomaru could feel himself starting to regress back to his stoic, unhappy self, as was his father. Inusheeko had fainted when he saw Bunny die, and his brothers had to carry him back to the castle, their crying and sobbing egging everyone else too. The only person he would let anyone near him was Ryuukotsusei, because he knew how it felt to lose a child, especially a beautiful girl that was so young... "My baby.." Inutaisho whispered as he fell to his knees and begin to cry. He never felt pain this severe, of course Mira's death was heart-wrecking, but not as much as Bunny's. He hadn't even known his daughter for a month before she was snatched from him. The father didn't know how to tell Inuyasha or how to comfort Sesshomaru and his inner demon howled his grief at the loss of his baby. The western lord's stomach dropped when they were on the palace grounds. His stomach dropped even more when Inuyasha along with the other servants came running out to meet him. The servants saw their lord's face and stopped dead in ther tracks, staring in pure horror at the poor girl's unbreathing, perished form. "No.." one said as she started to sob, putting her face in her hands. Inuyasha tugged on Inutaisho's pants leg and the father kneeled, giving Bunny to her older brother. Inuyasha looked at her and the dark, dead blood that dripped from her stromach. "Daddy she'shurt really bad... Maybe we could-"

"No son... It's too late... She's gone"

Inuyasha was young, so he didn't fully understand death, especially since he never experienced it. The boy was too young to remember Izayoi's death. "Daddy? What's gone?" he asked and Inutaisho turned away and flat out sobbed, falling to his knees. Sesshomaru ran over to his sire and hugged him in a tight embrace, looking at his little brother with sad, loving eyes. "Inuyasha... When father uses the word gone in this situation... It means that Bunny won't be able to play with you anymore... She's with our moms now..." he knew what that meant. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked to his dad and brother, then at everyone who was now crying, to Inusheeko, who was unconscious still and his sobbing brothers. Lastly he down at his little sister, the young boy hugged her and his eyes watered when he felt her ice cold skin. " No.." he shook his head. Inuyasha laid Bunny down gently and fell to his knees beside her. The little boy threw himself over his sister's form an begin to sob, begging and pleading to every God he'd ever learned about for Bunny to come back. Suddenly Mira appeared, carrying Bunny's soul with her. "Dear friends" she said, catching everyone's attention. Inutaisho sobbed and bowed, Mira had never seen him so miserble before. "I COULDN'T SAVE HER! I'M A TERRIBLE FATHER!"

"Inutaisho... No baby calm down... It was not Bunny's time to die, she is to be immortal, but only when she turns eighteen. Listen to me all of you, Bunny will live again, but she'll be very sick... She'll need to be watched over very carefully and she'll need you ALL" the lords, heirs, and Gods nodded to Mira, she was a very wise woman indeed, they knew where Bunny obtained her wisdom from. Mira walked over to her dead daughter begin to sob immediately, although she knew the girl wouldn't be dead for long, her dead form still pained the spirit immensely. Mira put Bunny's soul back in her body and watched the wounds and cuts and briuses heal fully. Bunny was alive, but she looked dead. Her skin was pale, her hair and skin were covered in dirt and blood, she looked horrible. Inutaisho's heart skipped a beat when the little girl and with a happpy cry, he jumped up and grabbed his baby. Then along with everyone else, they ran inside, Inusheeko was still unconscious so they laid him in her bed. The rest washed Bunny thoroughly, getting the dirt and dried blood off of her kin and hair, then the dried her and put her in a white nakama and wrapped a plush, white towel around her long, silky tresses. Inuyasha carried her over to the bed and placed her down gently, pulling the covers over her little form. Then the lords and heirs left the room, leaving Inusheeko and Bunny to sleep.


	10. Thirteen years later

~Thirteen years later~

Bunny smiled as she packed her things, looking out her window with sparkling sapphire eyes. She was now at the beautiful age of eighteen, her age of immortality. Bunny had gotten a lot wiser and more beautiful than before. Her hair had gotten longer, blacker, and thicker. Her eyes had slitted slightly, but overall they remained their innocent, sparkly sapphire. Her body had filled out gloriously, her ass plumping and rounding and her breast swelling and rounding. The girl had round, filled hips and her tone stomach dented in gracefully. Bunny was a beauty beyond compare, and everyone knew it. Her powers had increased in power as well, but Bunny learned to control them with ease. As beautiful as she was, she was also deadly. "Father! I'm finished packing!" Bunny yelled down to the man that was in the kitchen talking with a now grown up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The two boys had become very handsome, as their father was proud of all three of them. Inutaisho heard his baby girl call to him and the three got up, walking upstairs to see Bunny standing there, smiling at them lovingly. "I can't believe thirteen years ago I was in an orphanage" she sighed and looked up into the sky, seeing Gira, Pira, and Mira running around trying to get everything ready for her arrival. She couldn't see her love anywhere, and she desperately wanted to look upon him once more. When they got better Inusheeko told her that they couldn't see each other like this until she was eighteen, it pained them both to be apart for so long... But today was the day that they would finally reunite. Inuyasha was happy for his sister, but he was sad because Inusheeko was taking her away. At least he would let her visit whenever she wanted to. "I'm so happy for you Bunny... I hope you and Inusheeko's love last for all eternity"

Bunny smiled and ran over to her brother, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Yasha... I love you" she kissed his cheek and hugged her father and other brother, kissing their cheeks as well. "I want to thank you all for letting me stay here... And for loving me when no one else would..." The girl wiped her teary eyes, laughing happily. Just then Inusheeko appeared, looking even more handsome then he did thirteen years ago. "Bunny?" He asked, and the girl turned around. "Inusheeko!" Bunny exclaimed and ran into his broad, strong arms, giggling and kissing his cheek cutely. Inusheeko smiled and touched her face, kissing her lips gently, purring his content. "You look amazing..." The God sighed, nuzzling her neck gently. Bunny giggled and kissed him again. "Hello family!" Inusheeko waved, smiling when they waved back. "Take care of my baby now... You know she's been through a lot..." Inutaisho said and Inusheeko nodded with understanding. "You have my word that I will take care of Bunny" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her as his wings came forth. "Sheeko my bags!"

"You have a new wardrobe love.."

"So I did all that packing for nothing?!"

Inusheeko laughed and nodded, turning as she hit his arm. He kissed her as they ascended into the sky and took off into the clouds, Bunny giggling and waving to her family. "I love you all!" Bunny giggled. When Inusheeko landed Bunny looked around with wide, fascinated eyes. It was beautiful! And the colors were ecstatic! It was a huge, creame color mansion with a gorgeous garden and pillars. Bunny ran inside and looked around, it was so fantastic! There were pictures of all the Gods using their powers to help people. Inusheeko smiled as the girl looked around, then he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into his room. He let her look around his room and he smiled, laughing as she ran over and tackled him into a hug. "This place is so beautiful!" She exclaimed and the God smiled. He wrapped his arms around Bunny's waist and grabbed the back of her head, kissing her passionately with a heated groan. The two had never been intimate like this, and he soon out of his love's boldness as she slid her tongue into his mouth, making Inusheeko moan. He pulled back to see the girl panting. "You want it?" He asked, licking up her neck slowly. Bunny moaned and hissed, feeling the pleasurable heat that blazed through her form. "Oh Inusheeko... Yes, fuck me"


	11. Sex like fire

Inusheeko growled and picked his beauty up, carrying her into his room and throwing her on the bed. He gazed at her form with appreciative eyes, removing his shirt and letting her gaze up at his ripped chest. "I see why a lot of girls talk about you… And why they fawn over the naked pictures of you on the internet" Inusheeko turned to Bunny and rolled his eyes, laughing. "A lot of girls and boys alike fawn over my brothers and I… But the only I fawn over is the one in my bed" he smiled, walking over in his boxers and pinning Bunny down by her wrist. His smirk was devilishly sexy, and Bunny felt her heart flutter. The God of fire bent and licked up his victim's neck, making her sigh and moan in pleasure. "Mhmm… How cute, my little warrior princess is easily subdued by pleasure…"

Bunny, being the fiery beauty she was, growled and turned so that Inusheeko was beneath her. She looked confused, much to Inusheeko's amusement. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"No…"

He laughed and chocked his head to the side, giggling at the beauty on top of him. "Just do what you feel would bring me pleasure"

Bunny nodded and sighed, beginning to gently move her hips against his slowly. Inusheeko smiled and grabbed her hips, sighing and closing his eyes to the feel. "Good. A little faster now" Bunny went faster, moaning louder and she placed her soft hands on his hard chest. Inusheeko grunted, moving his hips upward to meet hers. "Ahhh… Just like that" he moaned. Bunny's heart fluttered at his pleasured look, she decided to push it farther. The girl went down and planted little kisses on her man's neck, smiling when his arms went around her, holding her there. Still moving her hips, Bunny bit a weak spot in Inusheeko's neck. The man groaned and arched his back, his hips jerking up. "Oh fuck…" he hissed, gripping then smacking Bunny's ass with both hands. "Ah!" Bunny moaned, wriggling out of her shirt and pants, sitting up and bouncing up and down. The fire between really them ignited, and both moaned at the intensity of it. Inusheeko was hard in his boxers, the thick phallus standing at full attention. He panted and moaned, looking down to make his beauty look down too. "Oh my…" she said, her eyes turning a sexy amethyst. Bunny looked up at Inusheeko and purred, pulling down the God's boxers and looking at the hard, pulsating with fiery markings on the base. "Such a pretty… Length you have here"

"Haha… Thank you"

The girl smirked and encased him within her silky cavern, making Inusheeko moan and his back arch. "Oh holy fuck…" he sighed, moving his hips in sync with her head. This was beyond anything either of them had ever felt before, and it was ecstasy. Inusheeko moaned and massaged his love's scalp as her tongue sent him to other worlds. Bunny looked up and watched Inusheeko's reddened face, loving his expression when she swirled her tongue around his tip. "Oh yes Bunny…" he panted, then gasped out, cumming in the girl's mouth. Faster than Bunny could blink, she found herself on her back with a very horny God between her legs, putting that tongue of his to excellent use. "Oh my God Inusheeko!" Bunny moaned, arching her back and moving her hips to feel more of his tongue. Inusheeko smirked and snatched her back when she tried to get away, slapping her ass as punishment. "Be a good girl now…" he said, flicking her clit with his tongue. "Ah!" she moaned, turning her head and moaning softly when Inusheeko gripped her breast, slapping and cupping them with his rough hands. "Y-your hands are so r-rough…"

"Yeah, my brothers and I handle a lot of swords, and we make things"

"Oh, how fascinating! I would love to see some of your work"

Inusheeko smiled and nodded, then pinched her nipples, making the beauty moan and plop back down. "Of course darling… We can take a look when your legs begin to work again" he smirked at that promise and slid his tongue inside, fucking her with the thick attachment until she came. The God lapped it up and slid up to her, looking deep into her eyes he took a nervous breath. "You ready?"

"Yes, take me"

He nodded and kissed his Goddess, sliding into her tightness gently. It was heaven as he slid inside of Bunny, her opening and arching into him, the tight, wet, heat that engulfed him so fully and perfectly. "Yes…" she moaned in his ear, and he took a deep breath, beginning to gently move within her. Her soft mewls of pleasure was enough to take him to bridge of insanity. How he wanted to fuck her with abandon! This slow pace was absolute torture! "Inusheeko, harder" Bunny voiced, and that tipped him over the edge. Bunny moaned loudly at the ferocity in which she was fucked. It was like the most thing someone could feel at a hard and face pace. "Oh fuck!" she moaned, arching her back and holding her God to her body. Inusheeko hissed in pleasure, sitting up with Bunny and pivoting his hips upward hard into her. "Oh fuck! Inusheeko… Yes!" the girl came, clenching her muscles as she did so. Her clenching made the God come himself, "Oh shit…" he sighed and laid them both down, pulling the covers over them. "God I love you my beautiful queen…"

"I love you too my gorgeous God"

They kissed passionately and fell asleep in each other's arms. Over the years the Gods had fun with Bunny and they got loves themselves, Bunny and Inusheeko had a boy named Akiko, and they visited Inutaisho and their family quite often. All in all, the once depressed orphan now a beautiful life.


End file.
